


CLoser

by Layla_Medea



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom, 銀河英雄伝説, 银河英雄传说, 银河英雄传说DNT
Genre: M/M, 先杨 - Freeform, 杨先, 清水无差
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Medea/pseuds/Layla_Medea
Summary: 看完DNT第六集后的蠢蠢欲动。算是《漂泊止于恋人相遇》的前传？改了个更走心的名字。





	CLoser

说明伊谢尔伦要塞攻略战的作战大纲只要五分钟，但为敲定各种细节，他们反复磋商直至次日清晨。后勤兵送了些简餐供熬通宵的长官果腹，有煎饼、香肠、荷包蛋和咖啡，而华尔特·冯·先寇布上校在准备喊人续杯时才留意到，舰队司令面前的咖啡一口没动，甚至连杯子都被推离手边的位置。  
“对鄙处的咖啡过敏吗？”  
抛出这个问题的目的，更多还是出于好奇，至于语气问题，只是时代让人变得玩世不恭而已。  
年轻的上司也没有将这句闲话当成挑衅，而是一本正经客客气气道歉：“的确是有些对不住后勤人员的殷勤招待……但在饮料的口味上，比起咖啡，我更中意红茶。除此之外，其他都很美味。”  
这倒不像假话，因为香肠、鸡蛋和煎饼他吃得渣都不剩，连漏到手指头上的蛋汁都被舔过了。  
于是先寇布随口又问：“理由呢？”  
“呃，大概因为后者有甘甜的余味。”说着，名叫杨威利的青年提督拨弄着自己略显凌乱的黑发，有些不好意思地笑了笑。  
事实上，这是相当有所保留的礼貌回答，因为彼时两人尚还陌生。要等后来厮混熟了，才知道这人对咖啡的偏见有根深蒂固。但在宇宙历796年，暮春之日、晨之时，有人凭着虚伪的假面下的羞涩笑容成功混过了一次随机发动的测试。

而后便是紧锣密鼓的四次模拟演习，期间倒也见缝插针的向才履新的顶头上司引荐了几名得力手下。先寇布仪表堂堂，绝非短命薄禄之相，但兵器无眼，战场上什么都可能发生。既然这位不似前几任那般混蛋，甚至看着还有几分顺眼，就不妨把心腹在其面前挂个号，至少日后不用担心他卡着继任者的升迁报告不签字。倒不是贪图军衔，但同阶级绑定的权限确实很有必要。  
“下官是做了快五个月的代理联队长后才得以转正的。”说着，先寇布放下手中的纸杯，落点比它被举起时距离另一只装红茶的同类更近了些。  
“是第六次伊谢尔伦攻略战？”杨将视线从伊谢尔伦要塞地形立体图像偏移到先寇布身上，稍停之后，才叹了一句：“那场战役我也有参与，可惜当时未能同贵官结识。”  
“要是能再早点同阁下遇见就好了。”先寇布早已习惯用若无其事的语气包裹真实的心情，就好像开口讲话时要凝视身前之人黑色的眼睛，只是出于对长官的尊敬。  
“是啊，是可惜。最近这次模拟演习花费的时间还是比预案要长些，还是要烦请贵官再找出条可以更快控制中枢指挥室的路线。”  
“这是阁下的责任范畴吧？”  
“让部下的才能充分施展才是长官该做的事。再说，空间定位能力这个问题上……老实讲，我下立体西洋棋的本事有点一般。”  
听着做上司的音量从振振到蚊蚋，先寇布不禁莞尔：“其实我也不擅对弈，比起来打牌更有意思。”  
“好极了，以后可以偷闲较量下。”  
较量什么呢？棋艺、牌技还是别的？先寇布想了想，终于为杨指出他早先便看好的捷径，非常冒险，但却值得铤而走险。而接着靠近的机会，前帝国人随手将自己的那杯咖啡推得离杨的茶杯更近了些。  
黑发黑眼的青年凝视着立体地图，双手抱肩，歪着脑袋，眉心微皱，似乎始终专注于思考，就算开口也是为了检讨方案漏洞。倒是也有甩出一句类似“艺高人胆大”的夸奖，可是声音低得简直跟自言自语一样。  
他好像完全没有留意先寇布的小动作。既没有端起杯子喝茶，更没有将杯子移走。和刚才一样。  
“在不经意间移动茶杯位置” 这个测试与对方距离感的小技巧，得传自很多年前先寇布交往过的某位女性。事过境迁，对方在脑内残留的印象越来越少，虽然还记得对方的职业是给部队新兵做心理评估的精神科医生，但名字、相貌和性格都已想不大出来，倒是两个人并肩躺在床上时的某些闲谈却始终不曾淡忘。  
这么轻易就决定交付信任了吗？  
这么快就纵容他人放肆地侵占自己的空间吗？  
被人擅自缩短彼此的安全距离，却完全不知反抗吗？  
给这样的上司做部下似乎更难以放心了啊……  
应该再稍稍多点戒心的……  
然而换个角度看，在试探对方底限的同时，自己又何尝不是急不可耐想要靠得更近呢？  
所以到底该如何是好啊……

一次又一次推演后，终于到了动真格的时候。  
临动身前，先寇布见到上司以一个并不雅观的坐姿缩在椅子里。帽子歪歪地挂在鸡窝一样的头发上，眼底也是青黑一片，只有领巾倒还端整严实。  
先寇布不禁有些庆幸，此刻来辞行的只有自己一人，毕竟他也不敢保证人人都能像自己一样对着这样的杨威利提督还保持满心信任。  
交代过最后几点注意事项，并再次核对时间和暗号，且表达了对行动顺利、全员平安归来的祝祷后，做上司的似乎再找不到别的话说了。两人间陷入了一阵短暂而尴尬的沉默。  
“您是不是还少说了一句？”先寇布的耐性头一次出现一丝裂痕。  
“什么？”  
“比如，‘祝你武运昌隆’？”话音才落，先寇布便窥见杨的嘴角向下撇了一个微小的角度。  
终于触碰到底限了？  
“是这样吗，作战前要听到这句话才行，这是您的开运习惯吗？”  
军人大多迷信，因为战场上旦夕祸福，所以多少需要些小小的仪式来乞求冥冥中的幸运。  
“并非如此。”  
“那么，依照上校的习惯，该怎么做呢？”  
先寇布第一次从小他三岁的上司脸上找到近乎凝重的表情。眼前之人似乎当真将这种可有可无的细节放在心上考量，且努力到如斯地步。  
看着这人认真思考的神情，佻达的蔷薇骑士忽然生出了逗弄的心思。  
“阁下或许听说过，我的祖上曾是那边的穷贵族。在我出生的地方自古流传着一个成规：在同上战场的人告别前，为乞求对方平安，要拥抱三次，亲吻三次，然后说‘我会等着你’。”  
微笑在帝国流亡贵族子孙的俊朗面容上荡开涟漪。但此时他的笑容里，颇有恶作剧的成分，稍作留意便不难发现。  
然而杨威利却如释重负般，长出了一口大气，似乎因为这口气抽干了胸中雾霾，脸色同心情都一起晴朗起来。  
“可惜我性别不对呀。”  
“欸？”现在轮到先寇布愣神了。  
“我记得以所谓成规来说，扮演这个重要角色的是女性为主吧。用眼泪和哭声送别被认为是不吉利的，女性作为母亲、姐妹和心上人只要同士兵拥吻三次，然后说‘我等着你’就好。至少帝国边境一些地方是这样的。”  
前帝国人不由仰头悲叹：“您身为同盟的将领为什么会对敌国的乡下习俗如此熟悉啊！”  
“我也忘了什么时候从书上看来的。”杨笑着耸耸肩，又歪着头想了一会，口中小声嘟囔，“不过，记得只要是家中长辈的话其实都可以……嗯，身为舰队司令，也算是‘一家之长’了吧……”  
说完，他收敛起笑容，走到先寇布身前，张开手臂拥抱这高个子的壮年绅士三次。每次环住对方肩膀时，嘴唇也跟着落下，第一次是额头，而后轮到左右脸颊。因为身高差距，还稍稍踮了脚尖。也是因为这番举动，他头上那顶黑色扁帽终于挨不住折腾，掉落在地板上。  
“我等着你。”  
“……”  
“我等着你。”  
“……”  
“等你回来，我请你喝酒？”  
先寇布这次终于找回了声音，只是微微有些喑哑：“阁下不是最喜欢红茶吗？”  
“偶尔酒精的排名会在茶叶之上。”  
“我对此真心期待。” 说完，先寇布弯腰捡起上司的军帽，将它戴回原主人头上，并小心的整理了下位置。  
然后才相互敬了一个军礼。  
“那么，下官这就出发了。”  
“嗯，我等着你。”

走出门后，先寇布才松开攥着的拳头。他背靠着走廊的墙壁，面向瞭望窗，安静地吐纳呼吸，褐色的眼睛倒映着黑暗的宇宙与灿烂的星光。沉默伫立了一阵，他忽然抬手用汗湿的掌心挡住了双眼，耳朵里满满都是自己鼓噪的心跳声。方才漫过胸膛的冲动知道此刻仍在烧灼他的灵魂，好像美酒入喉一样辛辣而温暖。  
或许在口头上被占了个不大不小的便宜。  
先寇布心想。  
这可如何是好，该多些戒心的。  
先寇布想了又想。  
被环住肩膀时，被亲吻时，被在耳边低语时，心中升腾起来的，不只是期待而已。  
而是比希望更深沉更炽烈的东西。

**Author's Note:**

> 等着我吧──我会回来的：  
> 死神一次次被我挫败！  
> 就让那不曾等待我的人  
> 说我侥幸──感到意外！  
> 那没有等下去的人不会理解──  
> 亏了你的苦苦等待，  
> 在炮火连天的战场上，  
> 从死神手中，是你把我拯救出来。  
> 我是怎样在死里逃生的，  
> 只有你和我两个人明白──  
> 只因为你同别人不一样，  
> 你善于苦苦地等待。 
> 
> 这是西蒙诺夫《等着我》的最后几句。  
> 想看全诗自己搜。  
> 请原谅我就偷懒不写先寇布如何利用权力命令林滋哼唱了。


End file.
